Clun Raiders (Attempted nuclear war simulation)
Stats *Name = State of Clun. *Annexed to = Ludlowshire in 1997. *OTL = Clun and near by villages in Shropshire. *Flag= N\A *CoA= N\A *Capital = Clun *Other cities= Newcaste, Whitcott Keysett, Guilden Down, Clunton, Chappel Lawn, Anchor, Madstone, Colebatech and Purslow. *Demonym = Cluner or Clun Raider. *Regime = Autocracy *Governing_body = Clun Town Council, AKA: the 'National Praesidium'. *Leader = Mayor. Name in N\A, but she was nicknamed "Blondie", "The Death Bringer", "Big Nose", "The Jackdaw", "The Harbinger of Doom", "Ol' Betsy Girl", "The Killer Farmer", "Our Mary Girl" or "The Nagging Witch". As far as we know, she is now dead, thanks to the Irish and Ludlowshire. *Anthem= N\A *Language= English *Other Language= Welsh and Irish. *Currency = Was barter, now the Welsh Pound. *Indipendence= 1966 *Population = ~6,500 *Area= N\A, but rather small (Suaire Miles\Km2) *Motto= It's a dog-eat-dog world out there! History 1962 The near by Cardiff, Westbury RAF Fixer Station, Drakelow Tunnels Regional Seat of Government and Ellismire Port were nuked. Shrewsbury, Dudley, Brecon and Chester were all carpted bombers by conventional soviet heavy bombers. Survival The towns and villages of Clun, Newcastle, Whitcott Keysett, Guilden Down, Clunton, Chapel Lawn, Anchor, Madstone, Colebatech and Purslow came together in the wake of the war. A lot of people hid from there sorrow in the the first months by blowing thire minds on stolen vallun, stolen temazepam, marijuana and alcohol None of the villages were nuked, but there would be a initial problem with the radioactive fall-out and public panic in 1963. Refugees poured in to the region, overwhelming Clun and the near by villages. A heavy E-coli, dentistry and bovine TB outbreak struck in 1963 and 1964, quickly obliterating most of the population and causing both wide spread ill heath and Post-traumatic stress disorder in the survivors. Strongyloides ransomi killed many pigs in 1963 as well. The town of Clun fell in to ruin and many fields became graveyards. The short term consumption of locally growing psilocybin psychedelic mushroom by some to blunt their misery made a bad situation worse. The famine hit situation was a violent one that was the personification of survival via a dog-eat-dog ideology and mind set. It was also a good breading ground for anti-Welsh and pro-English racial sentiments to grow in and fester. They ended the nation’s period of anarchy with a mixture of fear, bribery, political inspiration, religious hope and common-sense farming ideas. As a result of the post-war situation, widespread anti-Welsh attitudes, an anti-Welsh race riot and emergent xenophobia forced these individuals to flee Clun in a mass-exodus. Food was rationed in the 1960s and the early 1970s. Recovery The barbaric early medieval era state was formulated by local villagers in 1966, with Clun as its capital. The reportedly that a un-named tall, anorexic-thin, near-sighted, obnoxious and overly domineering 40-something Clun farm-woman, Lynda Anna Mary Sheelagh Betsy Banks, nicknamed "Blondie girl" (AKA: "Blondie", "The Death Bringer", "Big Nose", "The Jackdaw", "The Harbinger of Doom", "Ol' Betsy Girl", ""Blond Betsy Girl"", "The Killer Farmer", "Our holy Mary Girl", "The Old Witch", "The Blond Witch" or "The Nagging Witch".) would emerge as their leader in early 1968. They would survive by a mixture of subsistence agriculture and sending raiding parties to loot resources from Craven Arms, Ludlow, Knighton, Presteigne and Dolfor. They became a tyranny and survived by plundering other near by states over the next 3 decades. Newcastle, Whitcott Keysett, Guilden Down, Clunton, Chapel Lawn, Anchor, Madstone, Colebatech and Purslow were later protected by a deep trench and dirt rampart cut round each of them in the mid 1970s. Life today The state is still medieval in technology and society, as are it's nighbours. First contact The Clun Raiders were a short lived survivor state around Clun in Shropshire, England. They were the sworn enemies of the Democratic Republic of South Montgomeryshire (Attempted nuclear war simulation), Free Republic of Radnorshire (Attempted nuclear war simulation), United Republic of Oswestry, Whittington, Rhydycroesau and Gobowen (Attempted nuclear war simulation) and Interim State of Ludlowshire (Attempted nuclear war simulation). It was was discovered in 1980 by the Irish and swore never to join or help them, killed a Irish ambassador in 1987 and was militarily defeated by the Irish and Ludlowshire in in 1997. This lead to the battle of Clun, in which Clun Bridge was destroyed. Category:Attempted nuclear war simulation Category:England